goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Bowser hits Principal Eric in his head with a rocket and gets grounded
(Inspired by N Gin's missile incident) At the village, Dark Bowser had a naughty plan. Dark Bowser: I am going to hit Principal Eric in the head with a rocket. Hahahahahahahahahaha! But first, I will call my friend Phineas T. Ratchet. Then Dark Bowser began to phone his friend Phineas T. Ratchet up. Dark Bowser: Hello Ratchet, this is Dark Bowser. Ratchet: You called? Dark Bowser: Can you go and built a missile launcher? So I can shoot Principal Eric in the head with a rocket. Why? Because I want Mr Principal Eric to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. Ratchet: Okay! I will do it for you. In Madame Gasket's Chop Shop, the Choppers were shredding and chopping some scrap. Ratchet was melting down some scrap to manufacture upgrades, and then he began to build a missile launcher. At last, the missile launcher was complete. Ratchet: There, the missile launcher is complete! Now I can give it to Dark Bowser. Then Ratchet went out of the Chop Shop, and then he delivered the missile launcher to Dark Bowser. Ratchet: Here you go, Dark Bowser. Here's a missile launcher for you, it's yours. Dark Bowser: Thanks! Ratchet: You're welcome! I'll meet you at school. Then Dark Bowser took the missile launcher with him on the way to school. Later, Dark Bowser got out of class for recess, and he saw Principal Eric walking out of his office. Dark Bowser: Now's my chance! I am going to hit Principal Eric in the head with a rocket. Dark Bowser used the missile launcher and he targeted Principal Eric's head. Dark Bowser: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Principal Eric in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Dark Bowser launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Principal Eric in the head. Principal Eric started screaming. Principal Eric: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Principal Eric collapsed to the floor, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Dark Bowser began to laugh. Then Mario and Luigi came, and they were angry. Mario: (Kidaroo voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Dark Bowser! How dare you shoot Principal Eric in the head with a rocket! Luigi: That's it, we're telling Mr Dallas on you! Mario and Luigi went off to find Mr Dallas, and Dark Bowser couldn't help laughing. Dark Bowser: Hahahahahaha! That was funny! Then Mario, Luigi and Mr Dallas came. Mario: Mr Dallas, quick! Dark Bowser has shot Principal Eric in the head with a rocket! Luigi pointed at Principal Eric on the floor. Luigi: And look at that! Principal Eric's on the floor and on the puddle of blood! Mr Dallas: Really? Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over to Mr Dallas and give Dark Bowser a talking to! Mr Dallas looked down to Principal Eric, and he screamed in horror. Mr Dallas: AAAAAAAAAARGH! Principal Eric! Speak to me! But Principal Eric couldn't come up. Mr Dallas: Oh no! You're bleeding! How did the rocket get in your head!? Then Mr Dallas turned angry. Mr Dallas: Wait a second, it was Dark Bowser who played with mini-rockets! I'll have a word with him before I call the ambulance to take Principal Eric to the hospital! Dark Bowser, I want a word with you! Mr Dallas started to give Dark Bowser a talking to. Mr Dallas: Dark Bowser, did you cause the rocket to happen to shoot Principal Eric in the head with it? Dark Bowser: Um, um, um, yes I did! I told my friend Phineas T. Ratchet to make a missile launcher for me so I can use a missile launcher to shoot Principal Eric in the head with a rocket because I wanted Principal Eric to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. Mr Dallas was furious. Mr Dallas: (Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooh! Dark Bowser, how dare you use a missile launcher to shoot Principal Eric in the head with a rocket!? Now Principal Eric needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! That's it, you're expelled for a month! Go home right now! Then Dark Bowser went home in disgrace. Then Mr Dallas rang the hospital doctor. Mr Dallas: Hello! This is Mr Dallas, my friend Principal Eric got hit in the head with a rocket by one of my students Dark Bowser. Please, come and take him to the hospital! Okay! Bye! Then Mr Dallas crouched to Principal Eric. Mr Dallas: It's okay, Principal Eric. The ambulance men are going to pick you up. Then two ambulance men came and carried Principal Eric to the ambulance and carted him to the hospital. (We see Bowser angry with a firey background surrounding him) Bowser: (Scary voice) Dark Bowser, Dark Bowser, Dark Bowser, Dark Bowser, Dark Bowser, get over here right now! At home, Bowser was furious with his son Dark Bowser. Bowser: Dark Bowser, how dare you hit Principal Eric in the head with a rocket! Why did you do that? Ha, you know it's very dangerous! Dark Bowser: I just wanted him to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. I called my friend Phineas T. Ratchet to make a missile launcher for me so I can shoot Principal Eric in the head with a rocket. Bowser: That's a very naughty thing to do! You can't make Principal Eric be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series! Now Principal Eric needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! You also had told Phineas T. Ratchet into making a missile launcher for you so you can shoot Principal Eric in the head. That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for a month with no computer and no Playstation 4! And for this, I will smash the missile launcher so you will never use it again. Dark Bowser: Nonononononononononononononononononononononononono! Don't smash the missile launcher. Bowser: Too bad, so sad, give me the missile launcher right now, so you will never use it again. Dark Bowser did as he was told, and Bowser snatched the missile launcher from him, and he started smashing it to pieces. Dark Bowser was upset. Dark Bowser: No, you've just smashed the missile launcher. Bowser: Too bad. Go to your room now! And don't think about going on a computer or Playstation 4, and don't think about playing Crash Bandicoot games for a month! Dark Bowser went up to his room, crying. Dark Bowser: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Alan as Dark Bowser Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Eric as Principal Eric Dallas as Mr Dallas Brian as Mario Steven as Luigi Kidaroo as Mario's angry voice Scary voice as Bowser and Mr Dallas's angry voice Category:All Dark Bowser deserves Category:Grounded Stuff